The invention of the present application is concerned with bicycles and it particularly relates to bicycles having multi-speed drives such as those with 5, 10 or 15 speeds. Bicycles of this type are desirable since they permit the use of a relatively constant pedaling speed whether going uphill or on the level and are thus more efficient and less tiring for the rider. However, they do normally have certain objectionable features. For example, disengagement of the drive chain from the drive wheel sprockets is likely to occur if the pedals are operated backwards. Such disengagement requires the rider to dismount and replace the drive chain. Also, since they noramlly are equipped with hand-operated brakes frictionally engaging the wheel rims, they require hand movement on the operating levers to slow or stop and this is awkward in some situations.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide means associated with the drive wheel which prevents or minimizes the tendency of the drive chain to become disengaged from the drive wheel sprockets by preventing appreciable movement of the pedals in a reverse direction and thus preventing backward movement of the chain. It is also an object of the invention to provide, with multi-speed drives, foot operated braking mechanism.